Erase una vez
by S. Alex Beilshmildt
Summary: [U/A] -AmUto - LongFic - Soñar despierta puede ser de lo más divertido, más cuando estas acostumbrada a la monotonía y resignada a una vida aburrida, pero la vida puede cambiar con un simple detalle o llamada y aún más si te conviertes en el objeto de diversión del apuesto hijo del rector de la Universidad ¿Eso es buena o mala suerte? ¡UP!
1. Introducción: ¡Se abre el telón!

******Disclaimer**: _Shugo Chara! le pertenece a las Peatch-Pit _:D _Yo escribo porque mi imaginación vuela, obviamente sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Erase una vez...**

**.**

**[**:** Introducción **:**]**

**._.**

**A**m**u**_t_**o****  
**

**.-.**

**Amu Hinamori**x**Ikuto Tsukyomi**

**.**

**Se abre el telón**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Sus orbes ambarinos bailaron del televisor, hasta la laptop mini que reposaba en su regazo, el vivir completamente sola en su apartamento heredado no era del todo saludable, tal vez por eso tenía un gato, un perro y un hamster como mascotas, pero era solo una pantalla, como todo lo que sucedía al cruzar el umbral de la puerta a la salida.

**—**¡Kya! Debiste de haberla besado Joon Pyo... a veces son bastante torpes estos protagonistas, pero bueno, mejor hay que colocar el siguiente capítulo. —La chica presionó entonces dos botones, el primero para apagar la aburrida transmisión monótona que su televisor daba, y el segundo, para colocar en la computadora el siguiente capítulo del dorama que tanto la había capturado desde que llegó a leer la sinopsis, aunque realmente era porque acababa de terminar la versión japonesa del mismo, antes de aquello de ver el anime y antes, de leer los tomos del manga. —Estúpido internet ¡Carga rápido! —gruñó mientras el reproductor al fin dejaba que comenzara el video, por lo que sonrió aliviada, buscando alguna de las botanas regadas por el sofá negro de piel sintética.

Esa era su vida, pese a que ya tenía dieciocho años, se la vivía ahora sola, claro, desde que murieron sus padres, aunque era algo a lo que se había resignado desde hace ya un largo tiempo, la salud de su padre por exceso de trabajo no era nada favorable y la de su madre, bueno, mejor no estaba después del nacimiento de su hermana pequeña, el doctor le había dado termino tiempo atrás y una advertencia a su progenitor, por eso le había sorprendido en parte que sobrevivieran durante más tiempo del esperado... aunque, si decía la verdad, se sentía bastante sola. Suspiró, a lo máximo que aspiraba era a una historia sencilla, casarse con algún compañero de trabajo, vivir tranquila bajo un sueldo asalariado, tener hijos y vivir sin preocupaciones extras además de pagar las deudas de una familia promedio, pero claro, había algo diferente en ella...

Amu Hinamori tenía el detalle de que era bastante soñadora, así era la chica, se la vivía imaginando historias de amor con y para todas las personas que llegaba a conocer, pero era algo que se callaba, lo prefería así, como antes se había dicho, ella era... un secreto, su verdadera forma de ser la ocultaba tras una fachada de indiferencia que aún ahora, las chicas del instituto declaraban como ¨cool¨, lo cual ella catalogaba como... irreal, así como todas sus ilusiones, pero era más que nada por vivir en aquella pequeña región en la isla de Hokkaido era de lo más pacífico, por eso se resignaba a la aventura, aunque, más equivocada que nunca no podría estar, pues como cada situación cliché, tan similar a muchos de los mangas shoujo que había tenido la oportunidad de leer, lo más inesperadamente predecible estaría por suceder, desde el momento en el que su teléfono sonó y saltó del susto.

¡Hey! No hay muchas personas que la llamen realmente, solo algunos conocidos y familiares lejanos, como su hermana menor y su tía, quienes eran precisamente las que habían marcado a aquel apartamento con paredes de color crema y adornos sencillos, contados muebles –los que ella consideraba indispensables para una sala-comedor, como el televisor, el mueble para el mismo, tres sillones con los lugares correspondientes a su número, algunos cuadros con fotografías familiares colgados en la pared, un comedor para cuatro personas, una computadora de escritorio algo abandonada, un reproductor de música con entrada universal y dos bocinas medianas, dos alcobas de las cuales una mantenía intacta con las viejas cosas de sus padres y en la otra su cama individual pegada a la ventana con las cosas que una adolescente pudiera ocupar, el cuarto de baño y por último el cuarto de lavado con una azotea pequeña en la cual pudiera tender a la perfección sus ropas–, los cuales parecían ponerse en su contra al estorbarle el paso, llegando a darse un buen sentón.

—Estúpido cable —mencionó al aire y se apresuró a tomar el teléfono inalámbrico desde el suelo y al fin contestar —. Moshi moshi, Hinamori habla.

—¡Amu-chan! Qué bien que contestas, pensé que estarías fuera con tus amigos a esta hora —una voz cantarina y alegre, aunque madura y algo mandona, se dejó escuchar por el teléfono.

—Si... hoy nos tomamos un tiempo libre —mintió, tampoco era como si no tuviera amigos para salir, pero generalmente eran personas que vivían por los alrededores de aquel departamento, sus compañeros de la escuela rara vez le hablaban, al considerarla demasiado ¨genial¨ como para acercárcele, un gran error.

—¡Qué bien! Aunque eso solo hace que me sienta un poco melancólica y culpable con lo que tengo que decirte. —Los labios de la peli rosa dejaron escapar un bufido al intercomunicador, demostrando así que no estaba para sorpresas, exigiendo además, una respuesta a dudas mudas que se habían formado. —Ya, no tienes que molestarte. Es solo que tu hermana me ha pedido que la visites después de leer en voz alta algunas de las peticiones del testamento de tus padres y la carta de aceptación que llegó... arg, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

_¿He?_

—¿Qué peticiones? ¿Qué carta? —interrumpió el monólogo personal de la mujer al otro lado de la llamada.

—¿Ya has ingresado los papeles para alguna universidad, Amu?

—No —respondió dudosa, la verdad es que no pensaba en estudiar hasta después de un año vacacional auto-impuesto, por eso no se había preocupado por las opciones universitarias, igual que lo habían estado pensando el resto de sus compañeros.

—¡Eso me saca un peso de encima! Aunque tampoco es como si pudieras ingresar a otra universidad si ya estabas recomendada para una.

—¿He? —su duda fue exteriorizada en esta ocasión.

—Escúchame bien Amu. —La voz de la mujer repentinamente se escuchó más gruesa, firme y calculadora, como toda una mujer de negocios que era Yukari Nikkaidou. —Al parecer tus padres dejaron una copia de una carta recomendación para que entraras en pase automático a la ¨Universidad Seiyo¨ que está aquí en Tokio, ahora que tienes dieciocho, me llamaron para... avisarme que fuiste ¨aceptada¨.

Comenzó a dudar al final de su explicación, bueno, cualquiera lo haría, decirle a una adolescente que su futuro fue planeado y está algo lejos de donde vive es...

—¿¡Qué cosa!? —si, es algo sorpresivo para cualquiera, pero en especial para ella. —No, no y ¡No! ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

—Amu, respira, cálmate ¡No te pongas histérica! —lo dice quien ya estaba en ese estado, así que tomó su propio consejo —. Mira, traté de hablar con el decano de la universidad, pero al parecer es un viejo amigo de tus padres y lo hizo como favor personal a su muerte... ¿No quieres que me ponga en contra de sus ultimas voluntades, oh si? Y antes de que me respondas, recuerda que estarás cerca y bien puedo torturarte.

—... —silencio, no podía decir nada, la cosa era que, ella ni si quiera tenía una idea concisa de que estudiaría al graduarse (otra razón por la que pospuso su elección de universidad), y ahora... sin deberla ni temerla, estaba inscrita en una de la cual, solo había escuchado algunas cosas.

Suspiró y tomó en mano su mini laptop, abrió una nueva pestaña y colocó en el buscador el nombre de la institución, dando como primer resultado, la página oficial de la misma, a la cual dio un click y fue directo al portal de bienvenida.

—¿Amu? ¿Estas viva?

—Si Yukari, solo estaba revisando la página de Seiyo —explicó mientras navegaba en distintos sitios, la verdad, no estaba tan mal, aunque no tenía idea de que iría a terminar eligiendo de entre tantas carreras expuestas ahí mismo —, no te preocupes, es solo... que me tomó por sorpresa, no creí que mis padres planearan todo para nosotras.

Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios, sus padres aun ahora parecían mantenerse al tanto de las vidas de sus hijas, cuidándolas y dando por hecho que su deber incluso a tal edad, era cuidarlas, algo que mentalmente agradeció la chica de orbes ambarinos.

—En ese caso... tengo que darte los últimos datos, además de comenzar a empacar, te enviaré dinero para el transporte, lo de la residencia también ya esta arreglado al parecer, pero todo eso lo veremos por acá —explicó la mujer.

—¡Quiero que mi hermana mayor venga a visitarme! ¡Quiero que venga! —gritó una voz algo infantíl del mismo lado que Yukari se comunicaba.

—Ami, tu one-san vendrá, así que está de más tu petición, incluso la veras más seguido.

—Mándale saludos a Ami de mi parte, nos estamos hablando, haré las maletas, tía. Oh, también saludos a Yuu-san —comenzó a finalizar la llamada Amu.

—Cuídate mucho, te llamo mañana después de depositar en la cuenta.

—Bien, hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto... y cuídate, Amu —cortó y el tono se dejó escuchar, la peli rosa presionó el botón de colgar también y dejó el teléfono en la base.

Bufó al aire mientras soltaba una que otra maldición, sus orbes ámbar brillante pasearon por la página recién abierta, la institución era bastante buena, al menos como la describían en aquel sitio, demasiado para ser real, así que sin más, decidió investigar un poco, era soñadora, si, pero tenía los pies bien firmes en la tierra, sabía lo que podía costar entrar a un sitio así, y que, fuera acreditado su pase sin que si quiera tuviera que hacer el examen de admisión, le parecía bastante loco. Navegando por la red fue que se encontró con alguna que otra imperfección, escándalos normales que en las escuelas se podrían presentar, algo común pero no fuera de lo normal, agradeció por ello internamente, al menos así no terminaría soñando despierta como siempre lo hacía.

—Aruto Tsukiyomi... supongo en verdad fue buen amigo de mamá y papá —habló sola, como normalmente hacía en aquella casa —, en fin... chicos, al parecer nos mudaremos a Tokio.

Cerró la pantalla de la computadora sin asegurarse de si quiera cerrar el navegador, después de todo terminaría volviendo a lo mismo una vez que apreviniera sus cosas y empacara lo más esencial, no dejaría su computadora hasta haber terminado al menos el capítulo nueve de aquel dorama tan divertido, aunque por ahora, debería de asegurarse de que cosas llevaría, porque al estar aquel hogar a nombre de sus padres, sin duda alguna, no lo dejaría habitar por alguien más, ese era su templo, el lugar donde creció y donde muy probablemente regresaría, al menos eso quisiera. Añadido a eso, tenía un último problema para resolver... ¿Qué carrera terminaría eligiendo? Suspiró de nueva cuenta, era buena en varias y bastantes cosas, aunque no se especializaba en nada... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en aquel lugar encuentre su razón de ser, un sueño apartado de esa irrealidad que día a día se inventaba, pero, eso es algo en lo que pensaría después... de momento, buscaría algo de comer en la nevera.

.

.

* * *

**Soy sincera, me siento pésima al leer las viejas historias de mi amada pareja "Amuto" xD! Además, entre tanto querer remontarme a mis viejas historias, leí mi primer fanfic, realmente me nacieron unas ganas enormes de meterme un tiro pero esta vez en la cabeza jajaja xD! Tenía tantos errores, incluso cuando comencé a pasarme a la forma de escritura de dialogo. Vaya, vaya... Ahora he vuelto a as andadas, he de escribir esta historia y a la vez, trabajar en la corrección de mis otras historias Amuto, solo para ustedes lectores, agregando que lo que hayan leído, algunas cosas estarán cambiadas.**

**Espero sea de su agrado todo esto, he de volver a mi adorable camino (?) y comenzaré con las publicaciones seguidas, claro, todo dependiente de sus reviews, esto es solo como un prólogo de la historia, pero me parece bastante divertida xD! Por ahora me despido, tal vez traiga a este sitio mi primer historia, corregida en su totalidad, por estos lares (?) pero eso ya será después, por ahora me retiro.**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**.**

**Y me apresuro a subir la continuación.**

**.**

**Chaito**

**.**

**Sky Alex Hitsugaya**

**.**


	2. Ch I - Primer acto: La llegada

******Disclaimer**: _Shugo Chara! le pertenece a las Peatch-Pit _:D _Yo escribo porque mi imaginación vuela, obviamente sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Erase una vez...**

**.**

**[**: **Capítulo I **:**]**

**._.**

**A**m**u**_t_**o****  
**

**.-.**

**Amu Hinamori**x**Ikuto Tsukyomi**

**.**

**Primer Acto: La llegada.**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta mientras esperaba –aun –, el ser recogida en el aeropuerto central de Tokio, ya llevaba veinte minutos esperando a por su querida y loca tía, quien no parecía querer hacerse presente a por ella, lo que ciertamente le comenzaba a causar migraña, en definitiva aquella peli rosa no estaba acostumbrada a tanto ruido, realmente acababa solo de dejar su hogar hace doce horas y ya lo extrañaba. Soltó de nuevo un suspiro de sus labios y torció una sonrisa mientras fijaba su atención en las personas del aeropuerto, todo lucía tan movido que comenzaba a marearse; su vista ambarina se centró en un par de chicas, una de cabello negro y una de cabello castaño que parecían tan perdidas como ella misma, lo que comenzaba a darle un poco de risa… si no hubiera recordado que no conocía nada aparte de lo que había visto las escasas veces que visitaba a su tía.

Sacó entonces de su maletín la laptop mini que nunca soltaría, la encendió y revisó la batería, la cual gracias a su tiempo cargando y a que no la había utilizado, se encontraba llena, eso consiguió que ampliara su sonrisa; abrió uno de los programas básicos que la computadora portátil traía por default y se concentró un poco en sus dedos mientras sus luceros ambarinos paseaban la vista en el resto de las personas alrededor de su ahora cómodo lugar de descanso, comenzando a teclear letra por letra con la inspiración a flote:

_« Ambas jovencitas originarias de una pequeña ciudad cerca de la costa se asombraron de la enorme diferencia, además de que con amargura y un deje de melancolía recordaron que ya no se encontraban cerca de casa… no señor, estaban demasiado lejos para su gusto, pero necesitaban aprovechar aquella beca completa que les habían ofrecido al ser los mejores promedios escolares de toda su región._

_"Vamos, no te desanimes, ya verás que dentro de poco nos acostumbramos a estar aquí *****Mika" trató de consolar la de cabellera negra a la castaña que lucía una expresión abiertamente asustada._

_"P-pero no conocemos a nadie por aquí *****Kokoa-chan ¿Cómo vamos a poder ubicarnos con facilidad por aquí?" comenzó a exteriorizar sus incertidumbres la más pequeña de las dos._

_Porque ahí solas en la gran metrópoli, habiendo dejado a todos sus conocidos en su adorado pueblo natal se les hacía bastante difícil todo, pero claro, uno debía de mantener su optimismo, eso era lo que quería mantener en alto la de cabello negro esbozando esa enorme sonrisa con cierto toque oculto de inseguridad, el cual ocultaba a la perfección de su pequeña amiga._

_"No te preocupes Mika, mientras estemos juntas nada nos afectará… así que andando, levanta esos chocolatosos ojos tuyos y acompáñame a tomar un taxi" su voz derrochaba seguridad, la cual transmitió a su amiga de unos cinco centímetros más baja que ella._

_"Bien, confío en ti amiga" con una voz un poco más firme sonrió la castañita, tomó sus maletas y comenzó a andar en dirección a una de las muchas salidas del aeropuerto, dispuesta a aceptar de frente junto a su mejor amiga desde el jardín de infantes, aquella aventura que le esperaba en esa enorme ciudad nueva, después de todo comenzaría la Universidad en aquel sitio y muy seguramente sería testigo de una montaña rusa de emociones que la vida les tenía preparadas desde el instante en que pisaron el suelo de la región de Tokio. »_

—… —su mente se quedó en blanco mientras analizaba y corregía lo que acababa de escribir en su máquina portátil, soltó un suspiro y elevó sus brazos al cielo estirando con ello sus músculos un poco —. Vaya, eso fue entretenido.

—Bastante, estabas muy concentrada en lo que hacías ¿Qué tanto escribías, Amu-chan? —la mencionada pegó un saltito nervioso y su computadora casi cae al suelo de no ser por esos movimientos ninjas tan típicos de nosotros cuando algo preciado se quiere suicidar, que la peli rosa hizo en un parpadear de ojos —. Fiu eso estuvo cerca ¿No es así?

—Sí, pero me asustaste tía —reprendió la joven-adulta a la mujer pelirroja a un lado de ella —, a veces apareces un fantasma.

—Ya, deja de quejarte que no es para tanto, todo esto sucedió porque te metiste demasiado en la computadora, niña. —La mujer sonrió burlona ante el tenue sonrojo y el entrecejo fruncido de la chica de ambarinos orbes. —En fin ¿Y qué tanto escribías?

Repitió la pregunta que había hecho en el momento que llegó, la chica sentada guardó el documento y cerró el aparato para después guardarlo en su maletín correspondiente, levantarse de un salto y tomar sus cosas, teniendo sumo cuidado con sus mascotas.

—Nada importante. Fuera de eso ¿No crees que te tardaste mucho? Tu siempre eres bastante puntual y mi vuelo llegó desde hace… —revisó el reloj en su muñeca y luego miró a la mujer mientras dejaba las manos en su cadera a modo de reproche —, media hora ya. Llevo treinta minutos esperando a que hagas acto de aparición.

—Sí, ya entendí señorita —dijo Yukari y le dio un golpecito en la frente a Amu —, ahora vámonos, que Ami está ansiosa de verte. Y por si te interesa, llegué tarde por terminar de rentarte un departamento para que vivas más cerca de la universidad.

—¿No me dijiste que ya lo tenías arreglado?

—Sí, lo tenía, del verbo ¨surgió un mejor postor y tuve que buscar otro sitio¨ —explicó con simpleza la mujer, obteniendo una mejilla inflada de parte de la Hinamori a modo de reproche.

—Eso sucede cuando eres mezquina con los ofrecimientos, tía.

—Da lo mismo, toma tus cosas y apresúrate que no tengo todo el día.

Amu resopló pesadamente mientras recordaba la principal razón de que se haya quedado alejada de la hermana de su madre: simplemente esa mujer estaba loca con tantos cambios de humor tan rápidos y repentinos, pero al menos había mejorado un poco en su control desde que se había casado con su ahora tío político, Yuu Nikaidou. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar la historia de amor de esos dos, era bastante lindo pensar en ese tipo de cosas, recordó fugazmente a las dos chicas del aeropuerto y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que a ellas les ocurriera una gran aventura romántica a partid de ese ¨vistazo¨ en el aeropuerto… si no, ya después se encargaría de pensar en alguno especial para ella, al menos en su imaginación las cosas eran bastante más divertidas.

Subió las maletas que alcanzaron a entrar en la cajuela y el resto –exceptuando por obviedad el maletín con su laptop mini y las mascotas en sus respectivas jaulas –, lo acomodó en los asientos traseros de aquel automóvil familiar, ignorando que la mujer se recriminaba por no haberse traído la minivan. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a aquella casa… mentira, más o menos fueron otros veinte minutos de espera en los que la peli rosa se entretuvo manteniendo la vista en la ventana del asiento del copiloto que ocupaba y sus oídos con música variada que la radio soltaba para todos los radioescuchas… bien, si, estaba aburrida, pero no se quejaría, cierta parte de ella esperaba ansiosa el llegar y ver a su pequeña hermanita –la cual seguramente de pequeña no tendría nada –, de diez años que siempre mantenía una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, bastante parecida a la que su madre le brindaba durante esas noches llenas de pesadillas cuando era pequeña.

_Oh si, recordar es bastante triste._

Inhaló profundamente aire para llenar sus pulmones de nuevo –no limpio… de ese ya no había en las enormes ciudades –, oxígeno y refrescarse que necesitaba para reanimarse, sintió que el paisaje se le hacía familiar y soltó una pequeña sonrisa, estaban llegando y afortunadamente, no había mucho en esa zona que fuera nuevo… eso era un alivio para ella.

—Amu, llegamos —anunció Yukari mientras estacionaba el auto en su cajón correspondiente.

—Aja —murmuró un poco emocionada Amu, una vez que se dejó de mover el coche se retiró el cinturón de seguridad y quitó el seguro de la puerta, abriéndola y bajando al pavimento de la acera —. Yo bajo las cosas tía.

Anunció, más la llamada ya había abierto la maletera para bajar las maletas en la misma, de inmediato fue interceptada por un hombre de cabello castaño caramelo, el cual con esfuerzo logró sacar las dos maletas de la parte trasera del auto: su esposo.

—Yukari, sabes que no debes de levantar cosas pesadas, haces que me preocupe —eso fue nuevo para Amu, su algo raro tío político estaba llamándole la atención a la mujer peli roja, la cual lucía bastante despreocupada de ese asunto.

—Yuu, eres demasiado nervioso, estoy segura de que podía bajar esas maletas sin que le hiciera daño al bebé. —La mujer se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta ahora abierta de donde había salido como ráfaga de viento el patoso hombre de traje marrón. —Hey, Kairi, ven a ayudar a tu padre y a tu prima con el equipaje.

—Yo diría que solo lo moviéramos a la van, madre. Después de todo no se quedará a dormir por lo que dices.

—Deja de hacerte el genio cuando estás en la casa y haz caso.

El ¨regañado¨, Amu y el hombre castaño suspiraron casi al unísono, en definitiva cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza a esa mujer, no había nadie capaz de quitarle esa idea por más inútil que fuera.

—Está bien la idea de Kairi, tía…

—Después pueden ayudarte a meterlas en la van, por ahora se quedarán dentro de la casa y punto.

Hinamori sintió como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca, realmente su tía era una testaruda, más era algo de lo que no se podía quejar, era de familia, incluso si ella llegaba a aferrarse a algo no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión; los restantes en la acera hicieron caso y sacaron el equipaje de la chica, para después llevarlo al interior de la casa, donde de inmediato que pisó aquel suelo, la peli rosa fue embestida –oh fue presa de un intento de embestida –, por una niña de cabello almendrado rizado sujeto en dos coletas un tanto infantiles, acompañados de una voz un tanto infantil aun.

—¡One-san! —la alegre niña de orbes ambarinos iguales a los de ella la saludó hiperactiva, la mayor de las hermanas dejó escapar una sonrisa, entendiendo a la perfección lo que su ¨adorada¨ tía quería hacer…

Una noche más, una noche menos ¿Qué más daba? Quedarse y pasar una ¨pijamada¨ con su hermanita menor no le parecía nada de malo, realmente lo necesitaría.

.

.

* * *

*****_Mika_ = bella flor.

*****_Kokoa_ = corazón y amor.

**Si alguien quiere saber más de la historia de esas 2 chicas, es de una historia que estoy escribiendo llamada "Manual Contra Corazones Rotos" que pueden encontrar ya publicada -pero no terminada -, en mi perfíl****. Creo que Amu-chan eligió esos nombres de acuerdo a sus "características" por si me doy a entender xD!**

**¡Bang! Comienzan a aparecer uno a uno personajes que deberán tener algo de importancia en la trama -mentira, solo salió Kairi, pero saldrá en los demás capítulos xD! En algunos-. Ya se que algunos están impacientes por que salga Ikuto, tal vez en el próximo, no se si en ese oh en el siguiente, tengo planeada su aparición pero no en que capítulo .-. aun así, espero esto les guste, adoré sus reviews xD!**

**..::R**espuest**a** a **R**e_vie_w**s** **s**_i_**n** **c**uent**a::..**

**A: **_Aquí tienes la continuación n.n_

**melina pietra: **_No te preocupes, pienso terminar este fic que verdaderamente estoy adorando escribir._

**Sabii-chan: **_Ok lo lamento xD! En serio ._.U Y entiendo tu enojo (?) No me lo merezco, pero aun así muchas gracias por tu review, por eso me animo a escribir y tarde muy poco en terminar este siguiente capítulo. Sobre los años... lo supongo xD! Me cambié de género totalmente, pero he vuelto a las andadas y no pienso dejar inconcluso este fic, de hecho estoy enganchandome con las demás historias amuto que tengo para terminarlos, obviamente corrigiéndolos también. Pues bien, no he desaparecido mucho, de hecho casi nada o.ó Me encanta tu comentario y que digas que promete esta historia... muchos no se meten a leerlas si no tienen la palabra "Lemmon" en el resumen e.é... en fin, de nuevo gracias y gracias por lo de mi redacción_ =3

**¿Me dejarán un review?**

**.**

**Y me apresuro a subir la continuación ¡Si cumplo!**

**.**

**Chaito adorados lectores.**

**.**

**Sky '**Alex**' Hyuuga Hitsugaya. **_Lovely charm._

**.**


	3. Ch II Segundo Acto: Cambio de escenario

******Disclaimer**: _Shugo Chara! le pertenece a las Peatch-Pit _:D _Yo escribo porque mi imaginación vuela, obviamente sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Erase una vez...**

**.**

**[**: **Capítulo II **:**]**

**._.**

**A**m**u**_t_**o****  
**

**.-.**

**Amu Hinamori**x**Ikuto Tsukyomi**

**.**

**Segundo Acto: Cambio de escenario.**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

**S. Alex Beilshmildt**

**.**

* * *

.

.

Bostezó suavemente mientras vaciaba la leche al plato con cereal integral que tenía al frente, era bastante temprano a como todas sus vacaciones se estuvo despertando, pero debía de acostumbrar nuevamente su organismo y para eso contaba solo con unos cuantos días –no, ni si quiera una semana completa –, pues las clases comenzarían tan pronto que comenzaba a pensar en darse de baja… no, no lo haría, tenía en esos momentos el cerebro fundido por el sueño, por eso no haría nada absurdo.

—Amu-san… ¿Te gusta el cereal con jugo de naranja? —llamó la atención el peli verde sentado frente a su prima con ojos de desvelada.

—¿Eh? —la trajo de vuelta y vio su plato —. ¡Kya! Mi cereal se estropeó. —Despertó por aquel accidente, soltando algunas lagrimitas cómicas por lo sucedido, relajándose por el simple hecho de sentirse como en casa, más sus nervios se tensaron al recordar que justo al frente su primo estaba sentado, familiar que por cierto, también iría a la misma universidad que ella pese a ser un año menor… bueno, sabía que estaba algunos grados adelantado por ser un cerebrito; aclaró su garganta y con sus mejillas rosadas, comió comenzó a comer como si nada del plato. —Da lo mismo.

La actitud distante de su prima lo descolocaba un poco, pero tenía entendido que era por proteger su verdadera personalidad, tenía pocos recuerdos claros con ella, pero Ami siempre mencionaba que su hermana se volvía loca con el chocolate y que le agradaba el karaoke a todo volumen y, una niña no podía mentir al respecto ¿Cierto? Cualquiera que fuera su razón para mantener una cierta distancia emociona, simplemente la aceptaba y callaba, suponiendo que en algún momento comprendería la forma de ser de la peli rosa, a quien había prometido proteger pese a ser menor, porque era su primo, habían pasado tiempo juntos cuando pequeños y sabía que para sus tíos ella y la pequeña Ami eran sus tesoros y como buen familiar que era, protegería aquellos ¨tesoros¨ para verlos sonreír.

Pocos segundos después se anexó a aquella escena el matrimonio de la casa junto con la pequeña Ami, perfectamente peinada con dos coletas risadas y largas hasta poco debajo de los hombros, la cual llena de energía cuestionó el ¨porque¨ el cereal de Amu estaba remojado en jugo, lo que solo consiguió una sonrisa de la mayor y que el susodicho platillo se extinguiera en la boca sufrida de la rosada; después de que toda aquella comida familiar se terminara, fue que ambos hombres volvieron a meter el equipaje de la rosada en el auto de la familia, pero… más bien en esta ocasión lo subieron a la espaciosa Van de color negro, en la cual esta ocasión las mascotas tuvieron su propio lugar sin necesidad de estar aplastados, Hinamori solo había pasado dos días en aquella casa, para colocarse al día con su hermana menor y pasar un grato momento con sus consanguíneos, más ella, al igual que su primo el peli verde, no viviría en aquella casona durante sus días escolares en la universidad.

No, ella viviría en una casa dúplex compartida donde tendría su propia alcoba con baño y un balcón de mediano tamaño donde podría tener a su perro, el gato… el viviría donde quisiera, mientras no se acercara a su hámster ni molestara a las otras dos chicas que bien… solo pensar en cómo serían la ponía con los nervios crispados. Suspiró inaudiblemente cuando su tía, después de un camino de más de media hora, anunció que ya estaban llegando, más primero pasarían por la zona de la universidad, la cual era un amplio terreno con ocho edificios de seis pisos con planta baja, además de uno central que parecía conectar a todos, de más de ocho pisos según llegó a contar… de pronto la idea de retirarse sonaba normal y nada descabellada, se encogió en el asiento y pasó saliva pesadamente.

—No te preocupes, es bastante normal estar nerviosa Amu-chan, es un cambio drástico de ambiente, se entiende a la perfección —explicó la mujer peli roja al volante, que casi parecía bruja por solo con una leve mirada, descifrar como se sentía realmente —. Igual, no es nada del otro mundo, cuando yo y Yuu entramos a la universidad casi nos damos de baja al ver las instalaciones ¡Fue de miedo! Pero al final, nos casamos a la mitad de la carrera y las terminamos.

_Es una linda historia de amor._

Sonrió ante su pensamiento, sus tíos eran románticos aunque nadie lo notara fuera de su círculo, su historia sencillamente lo comprobaba: el patoso y con apariencia y mentalidad de nerd robótico, Yuu Nikaidou en la primera semana de clases en la preparatoria Touya de Tokio, derramó un vaso de jugo de zarzamora sobre el perfecto cabello de Yukari Sanjou –apellido de soltera de ella y su hermana menor, la madre de las Himanori –, la estrella becada de la escuela que había leído el discurso de bienvenida, desde entonces ella le hizo la vida imposible usándolo como gato, pasado el tiempo ella comenzó a salir con la estrella del equipo de arquería; cuatro meses después, poco antes del baile de fin de cursos del segundo año fue que aquel bastardo terminó con ella para ir con la más linda de las de primer curso ¡Que se muera el maldito! Y, aunque sonara cliché, la única persona que la consoló fue aquella a quien menos esperó, ese chico ¨patoso¨ que con un pañuelo, una sonrisa y un "No llores por él, tu mereces lo mejor Yukari-chan, además te vez mejor cuando estas furiosa, ordenándole a todos" logró hacer que su mundo diera un giro.

Entre tratos amables y de vez en cuando merecidos gritos, fue que terminaron el segundo año, al regresar de las vacaciones, un ¨sempai¨ apuesto esperaba en la entrada del instituto, de cabello caramelo sujeto en una coleta corta en la nuca y con el fleco enmarañado, con unos lindos ojos de color verde esmeralda, causando sensación entre las chicas de nuevo ingreso y una que otra de los grados superiores que se emocionaban por tener tal vez a un nuevo chico en la escuela… uno bastante apuesto, pero a quien de primera instancia Yukari ignoró para apresurarse a buscar a su mejor amigo/sirviente personal/chico dueño de su corazón, sin embargo a la hora de querer pasar de largo fue sujetada del brazo por el nuevo sex simbol de la escuela, el cual casi termina golpeado por el puño de la peli roja de no ser por los rápidos reflejos del oji esmeralda, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y pronunció el nombre de Sanjou en voz baja, dando a conocer su ¨verdadera identidad¨ dejando a una peli roja completamente sonrojada ¿Y la razón?

Su patoso amigo y tierno chico romántico al cual se declararía después de unas largas vacaciones alejados, ahora lucía de lo más apuesto y arreglado –además de más fuerte –, y bueno, aceptarlo era un golpe duro para ella, así que terminó perdiendo el conocimiento en sus brazos con… justas razones; justo al despertar en la enfermería de la preparatoria, su mejor amigo estaba preocupado cuidándola, sin poder controlarlo sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y comenzó a tartamudear cualquier cosa, eso fue duro para ella, ningún chico había conseguido colocarla de aquella manera y ahora, solo con la sonrisa aliviada del oji verde lo hacía. Fue ahí donde él le contó que su hermana mayor se propuso ayudarlo obligarlo casi –, en un cambio de look para precisamente declarársele a la peli roja, quien al escuchar las palabras tranquilas y el "Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo Yukari-chan" de su amigo, causó que su corazón bailara tango y se declarara… muy a su manera "Yo también te quiero idiota ¿Por qué no lo habías notado antes?" aunque ni ella misma lo hubiera hecho hasta después de las vacaciones.

Amu soltó un suspiro lleno de romance imaginario, le encantaba recordar la historia de aquellos dos –y cualquiera que conociera, como la de algunos de sus vecinos ya en la vejez con los que convivía –, le levantaba el ánimo y la llenaba de inspiración, la cual usaría para comenzar con alguna que otra historia llegando a su futuro lugar de residencia… en lugar de desempacar, lo cual aunque no lo dijera, terminaría haciéndolo todo a las prisas como cada cosa urgente que hacía, si no es que hasta en una de esas terminaba por quedarse dormida sobre las maletas… y no, no sería la primera vez que le sucedía; soltó esta vez un resoplo de sus labios y al fin fue devuelta a la tierra por la tranquila voz de su tía, quien la llamaba anunciando que al fin habían llegado.

—Vamos Amu, que no tengo todo el día para estar esperando a que vuelvas de quien sabe dónde y bajes tus cosas —mencionó la mujer y agregó:—Apresúrate, llegamos a tu departamento de universitaria.

—Tía… no es un departamento, es una habitación en una casa donde conviviré con otras chicas universitarias.

—Vele el lado positivo a no tener privacidad —la peli rosa salió de la van con gesto de "Dime tu el lado positivo porque no le veo ninguno" y la mujer a completó —. Harás amigas antes de entrar a la escuela, Amu.

—Bueno… viéndolo así no puedo reclamarte nada… —le dijo un tanto desinteresada, comenzando a bajar las cosas de la parte trasera de la camioneta, colocando en la parte superior de todo el equipaje, las jaulas de sus mascotas para al fin observar la casa en que habitaría, pasando saliva al contemplarla por completo.

De un color amarillo suave con ventanas blancas y dos balcones en la parte delantera del primer piso no muy grandes pero sí bastante lindos, en la planta baja una ventana bastante amplia con vista a un pequeño jardín frontal en el cual crecen algunos claveles detrás de una barda de ladrillos pintados de café con la altura de solo un metro, sobre esta, un metro de una reja negra que formaba la entrada al terreno de la casa, Amu tuvo que volver a pasar saliva mientras que su querida tía abría como si nada la puerta de metal para guiarse por un caminito de piedras acementadas hasta la puerta de entrada blanca de la casa amarilla. Yukari llamó con cinco golpeteos a la puerta y esperó a ser atendida, solo un minuto transcurrió –el tiempo suficiente para que la oji ámbar llegara con todo su equipaje a un costado de su tía –, y la puerta se abrió poco a poco hasta llegar a los noventa grados, dejado ver a una chica rubia bajita con expresión seria y observadora.

—Mashiro-chan, lamento llegar hasta apenas hoy con la chica, pero tuvimos inconvenientes familiares —se excusó la señora Nikaidou, recibiendo un movimiento negativo de cabeza por parte de la rubia.

—No interesa, pasen. —La chica rubia se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a ambas féminas a la casa, las cuales tardaron un poco debido al equipaje de la peli rosa, la cual trató de apresurar la entrada todo lo que pudo, una vez dentro la pequeña rubia la examinó de pies a cabeza con una expresión indescifrable y sin aparentes emociones y aunque Amu se sintió un tanto nerviosa, logró disimularlo gracias a su barrera auto-impuesta de siempre, notando como la chica extendía su mano con dirección a su persona. —Mashiro Rima ¿Tú eres?

—Hinamori Amu —le estrechó la mano con una apariencia de obligada, pronunciando su nombre de la misma forma fría en como lo había hecho Rima.

—Es mi sobrina, ya con Nadeshiko-chan hice el resto de los arreglos respecto a la renta y todo el papeleo, ya solo quedamos en que se instalaría en la habitación vacía que da al patio trasero. —Rima asintió a las palabras dichas por la mujer y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar al pié de la escalera, donde se detuvo.

—Te mostraré donde dormirás, sígueme. —Y con esto dicho, la rubia comenzó a subir los escalones, la peli rosa recibió un golpecito en el hombro por parte de su tía para darle ¨ánimos¨ de que subiera a conocer su alcoba, algo que hizo llevando en cada mano una jaula, la primera más parecida a un bol con agarradera que nada, la transportadora de su hámster, en la otra una jaula normal para perro de color negra con un broche en la parte de abajo que la conectaba con una un poco más estrecha pero del mismo tamaño de ancho, que bueno que su mascota era un pequeño y tranquilo Shitzu bien portado que nunca había hecho ademán de querer iniciar una revuelta con alguna de sus otras mascotas, lo mismo para con su gato negro (el cual estaba en la jaula del mismo color que la de su cachorro), nunca había hecho por querer comerse al pequeño hámster gris que ahora dormía plácidamente en su transportadora azul celeste. —Es la habitación al fondo del pasillo, la única puerta beige de las habitaciones.

Hinamori asintió a lo dicho mientras llegaban frente a la alcoba, una vez frente a la ya mencionada puerta, la más pequeña de las dos chicas giró el pomo de la puerta y se adentró como si nada: la alcoba era algo amplia, tenía una cama individual ya colocada como mueble con un colchón solo con sábanas blancas, un ropero de madera pintado de blanco y un tocador pequeño a juego con el resto de los muebles, la oji ambar más alta sonrió y se adentró al lugar.

Lucía como un lugar acogedor, al menos así lo había sentido, no podía estar equivocada ¿Verdad? Soltó una risita burlona en su mente, solo no entendía como aquel ¨mini paraíso¨ no había sido tomado con anterioridad, pero no era nada del otro mundo. Se limitó a dejar con cuidado las jaulas en el suelo cerca de la recámara –el mueble de la cama –, soltando el broche de la jaula más grande para colocar al nivel del suelo a ambas mascotas, las cuales al igual que ella estaban emocionadas de notar lo amplio de aquel su nuevo hogar (por lo menos un par de años).

—Tiene un pequeño balcón tras esa puerta, igual que las otras habitaciones. —La voz desinteresada de la rubia la hizo saltar y volver a colocar su máscara de indiferencia natural. —Solo procura que tus mascotas no dañen las flores, Fujisaki-san se molestará si algo le sucede a sus flores.

Y con aquello dicho salió de la ahora alcoba de la peli rosa, quien al escuchar cómo se cerraba de golpe la puerta de color rosa suave con algunos rombos azul naval de adorno, se relajó y se permitió lanzarse de lleno contra el mullido colchón, el cual estaba más suave de lo que parecía, aquello le fascino sin duda alguna, por su parte Yukari esculcaba alguna alacena de la cocina de la casa, las veces anteriores que había venido la otra compañera de Amu y dueña general de la casa le había dicho que si tenía hambre no dudara en tomar lo que gustara –más que nada diría que fue por el hecho de que, comentó sobre su embarazo con un "_Ese hombre se preocupa mucho cuando estoy en cinta_" después de recibir un mensaje de Yuu cuando estaba terminando de arreglar el trato –, y en vista de que el antojo de algo con chocolate le había venido de-quien-sabe-donde-y-porque-carajos (como la mayoría de las cosas que se le antojaban), decidió aceptar aquella propuesta, encontrando una gran caja con galletas de oreo que casi provocaron que babeara… casi, no lo haría.

Una vez devoradas unas diez galletas su hambre –antojo –se sació, por lo que volvió al recibidor decidida para llamar a Amu y que subiera su equipaje, más al hacer sus zapatillas sonar en aquel su sitio elegido, notó que lo único que quedaba era una pequeña maleta negra con cierre rojo y el empaque con el portátil de la peli rosa, por lo que decidió subirlo ella misma, resonando sus tacones por los escalones solo lo suficiente debido a su andar con clase, acercándose a la puerta entre abierta de las que estaban en aquel piso (muy seguramente la que daba al patio trasero y por ende, el cuarto de su sobrina), encontrándose con la enternecedora escena de la peli rosa hablando casi en susurros con sus mascotas mientras comenzaba a acomodar algunas de sus cosas en los muebles que había en la alcoba, la muchacha no cabía en su emoción que de vez en vez pegaba unos cuantos saltitos, Yukari sonrió nostálgica, recordando como se había puesto su hermana mayor al recibir la noticia de que había sido aceptada en la misma Universidad donde su querida hija ahora iría.

Ahí era donde había conocido al rector de aquella institución, en aquel entonces un chico bastante cerrado ya que la mayoría se acercaba a él para entablar una ¨amistad¨ –que más bien era trato por conveniencia –, debido a que era hijo de la máxima autoridad del plantel, Aruto Tsukiyomi era lo que se podía considerar un erudito de la música y las artes, tenía talento en los estudios pero todo aquello se compensaba con su nula coordinación y sus entonces sosas gafas de ¨hipster¨ que lo dejaban como presa perfecta para los abusones de nuevo ingreso que no sabían quién era… fue ahí donde su querida hermana intervino, Midori Sanjou era una justiciera, aunque siempre lo disfrazara con rebeldía y desinterés –justo como lo hacía su hija –, no le gustaba que los ¨fuertes¨ le metieran pleito a los ¨débiles¨, así que sin to ni son, siendo su primer día de su primer semestre en la Universidad, le dislocó el hombro a uno de los nuevos bullers de la escuela, aunque no fue del todo bien recibida por la ayuda, pues como antes se había dicho, aquel joven de cabello azul solo tenía ¨amistades por conveniencia¨ y creía que aquella chica sería una más.

_Qué equivocado estabas, Aruto-kun…_

Porque entre los constantes ¨acosos¨ de Midori por hacerse su sincera amiga, fue que se ganó un lugar en el corazón del chico, ella no solo era su defensora, era su primera amiga sincera, fue cuando el Tsukiyomi decidió presentarle a su amigo el fotógrafo trovador, aquel que había terminado la escuela dos años antes de lo planeado, el que se encontraba de visita en la ciudad por una oferta de trabajo que posiblemente terminaría rechazando como todas las anteriores. El flechazo fue inminente entre aquellos dos amigos del peli azul, lo cual lo alegró, en ese entonces las clases recién comenzaban, su último año y el segundo de Midori estaban empezando, justo como el primero de aquella chica hija de una extranjera que robó su corazón… y la verdad, la historia de amor de aquel joven fue más compleja, la única que conocía todos los detalles era la madre de la peli rosa, la cual se llevó aquella historia a su tumba, más ahora, Yukari se reía internamente por las similitudes que madre e hija guardaban, más soltarle un "Te pareces tanto a tu madre" le parecía fuera de lugar, así que dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y llamó a la puerta:

—¿Amu? Subí lo que quedaba de tu equipaje —anunció y entró a la habitación, donde la Hinamori ahora estaba sentada en el colchón con unas cuantas prendas en su mano, simulando que las doblaba, la Nikaidou rió internamente por ello y se acercó a ella mientras notaba lo ¨vacío¨ del lugar —. Vaya, esto si que esta espacioso… y solo. —Amu se limitó a asentir mientras dejaba las cosas de su mano de vuelta en la maleta en el suelo. —Tengo una idea ¿Quieres ir a comprar algunos muebles? Hay algunas tiendas pequeñas y muy bonitas, seguro que un tocador más amplio y un escritorio para tus útiles, te será de ayuda, además necesitas más ropa.

Señaló el atuendo que la oji ambar llevaba puesto, un simple pantalón holgado de color ocre, una playera blanca –que seguramente sacó de la zona de caballero –, con el estampado de "I love Rock and Roll" en ella con letras rojas estilo sangre y unos tenis conversse negros de botín… nada favorable; Hinamori se limitó a hundirse en hombros y sentir las mejillas hervirle, a veces su tía era bastante… observadora ¿Qué tenia de malo la ropa que usaba? De acuerdo, mala pregunta, pero ella estaba cómoda con lo que usaba… ahora entendía parte del ¨porque¨ de su nula vida social… ignorando claro, los blogs de sus doramas, animes y mangas favoritos. Sin esperar respuesta, la mujer de gafas tomó de la muñeca a la muchacha y la sacó a rastras de ahí –sin olvidarse de dejar las cosas que había subido, sobre la cama con cuidado –, directo a una de las plazas comerciales cercanas del sitio.

De la zona de muebles (y de comprar algunos bastante ¨majos¨ y que combinaban con los que ya había en la alcoba de la peli rosa, para luego volver a arrastrarla como si tuviera rastrillos en los pies hacia la zona de ropa femenina… comenzaría por comprarle lencería sexy, después de todo está en la edad del sexo y las fiestas ¿No? Esperaba que al menos su linda sobrina hubiera dado un maldito beso oh de verdad comenzaría a creer que su sobrina era _rara _y no, no rara de que le gustaran las mujeres, sino rara de esas locas que terminan solteronas con veinte gatos a su cuidado ¡Ni hablar!

Aunque tampoco es como si estuviera muy lejos de la realidad.

Para nada, Amu Hinamori era más virgen que la mismísima Maria, pues ni un maldito beso había dado ¿Para qué mentirles? Lo más cerca de besar a un chico que estuvo fue cuando despertó abrazando a su peluche con el rostro de Matsumoto Jun ¿Algún jodido problema con ello? ¿No? Para ella si, por eso mientras sus manos se pasaban velóz y desinteresadamente entre los conjuntos extravagantes que su tía quería comprarle, soltó un suspiro mientras comenzaba a pensar en cómo le pondría a su décimo gato. Pero claro ¿Qué sería de los fics sin los clichés? Y aunque para una lectora-escritora como lo era la peli rosa, el hallar a un chico demasiado atractivo justo cuando se resignaba –de nuevo –a aquella solitaria vida que había elegido, le resultaba estúpido ¡Y así era! Porque aunque atractivo, era un idiota.

—¿No crees que estas fuera de lugar? Las tallas infantiles son iniciando el corredor, niña chicle —y si, su voz era endemoniadamente sexy, pero sus palabras habían arruinado el encanto… ¡Le había dicho plana el muy cabrón!

—¿A quién crees le estás diciendo eso? —gruñó iracunda la peli rosa, pensando ya en una forma de asesinato en la que no se pudriera en la cárcel (que igual dentro oh fuera, seguiría solterona).

—A ti, niña —la sonrisa burlona y misteriosa del chico por un momento le apagó el cerebro, pero el recapacitar el hecho de que la había llamado ¨niña¨ y por ende, plana, volvió a hacerla enfadar, más sonrió falsamente.

—Que te jodan, idiota —y se alejó unos cuantos aparadores, siendo seguida de cerca (demasiado para su gusto) por el chico, del cual lo único que podía decir es que era un idiota con los ojos zafiro más hermosos que había visto… pero un idiota al final de cuentas.

—Hmp… ¿No te lo tomaste muy ¨a pecho¨? —Si no hubiera hecho énfasis en las últimas palabras, lo hubiera dejado pasar, más por no ser así, se cruzó de brazos y se viró cuarenta y cinco grados en dirección del maldito que osaba llamarla plana (joder, que había tomado mucha leche durante su adolescencia y había dado frutos… ocultos pero que los tenía).

Sus orbes ambarinos se clavaron en la figura alta del muchacho, algo bronceado, cabello azul marino que combinaba a la perfección con esa sonrisa blanca con dejes felinos y –los ya mencionados y llamados hermosos –orbes zafiro que se cargaba… había que admitir que estaba bueno, pero su cerebro le hizo ignorar sus hombros anchos, su perfil de adonis, su voz sexy, su atrayente sonrisa y el hecho de que le sacaba poco más de cabeza y media de alto.

Estúpido subconsciente… ¡Y una mierda que es sexy!

Más justo cuando sus labios se despegaban para decir algo en específico contra la persona frente a ella, su tía se acercó con un provocativo conjunto color chocolate con listones y holanes (hermosos) justo de su talla –la cual por obvias razones no era A ni B… –, para colocarlo encima de la playera floja de la peli rosa, haciendo que esta se sonrojara hasta las orejas cuando escuchó la frase de Yukari acompañada de la ceja levantada del chico.

—¡Mira qué lindo conjunto! Ya no quedaba más que este de copa doble C, espero que no te quede justo.

Y sabía que de no ser porque había algo de ¨decencia¨ en aquel joven, no se había soltado a reír ahí, aunque si lo veía sonreír de nuevo felinamente y con ganas de decir algo… bueno, al menos ahora no podría decirle plana oh niña…

_Trágame tierra_…

.

.

* * *

**Ya se que no tengo perdón de dios ¡MENOS DE USTEDES! Pero créanme he sufrido un calvario, ahora voy a la preparatoria de 7am a 7pm, con una montaña de tarea que apagó mi inspiración por completo, más ahora que volvió por escasas horas con ayuda de música italiana, por cierto... ¡Pues terminé el capítulo! Espero que les guste, además, para compensar mi falta, hice el capítulo el doble de largo que los anteriores, en serio, eran demasiadas palabras y el doble de hojas normales en word... ¡Espero que les guste! Y lamento la demora, en serio, pero no los he abandonado, ahora que tengo internet, inspiración y una laptop para continuar, he vuelto, fanfiction y esta vez para quedarme (?) ¡Prometo actualizar antes de 1 mes! Incluso espero que antes de dos semanas, el próximo capítulo ya será del tamaño normal así que será más sencillo (?), pero no por eso interesante.**

**A pedido de Sabii-chan, metí antes a Ikuto, pero sus verdaderas intensiones no están del todo dichas, después de todo, ustedes leyeron el resumen/summary ¿No? ¡Espero les guste! Metí como extras algunas 'mini anecdotas' que espero les gusten, además de la... razonable explicación del porque Amu pudo entrar sin hacer si quiera examen _(oh saber de la existencia de la escuela)_ ¡En fin! Me largo, que son cuarto para las dos y no dejo dormir.**

**.**

**..::R**espuest**a** a **R**e_vie_w**s** **s**_i_**n** **c**uent**a::..**

_¡Epa! No hay ninguno..._ =3

.

**.**

**¿Me dejarán un review?**

**.**

**Y me apresuro a subir la continuación ¡Lo prometo! Dx**

**.**

**Chaito adorados lectores.**

**.**

**S. **_Alex_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**


End file.
